


Bat

by CaptainTardis



Series: Alphabet Inspired [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, I can’t tag, Imagine Yata in episode One with his Bat, It’s Yata we’re talking about, M/M, Rated T for language, That is how this happened, happy birthday Saruhiko, there’s some language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTardis/pseuds/CaptainTardis
Summary: When Yata needed time to unwind and didn’t particularly want or feel like going out on his skateboard he did this. With with his Bo staff or, like now, his Bat. He’d practice and do tricks and wrap himself in his own little world for a little while.- - -Or my excuse to have Yata mess around with his bat like he did in Episode one... because that was hot as hell.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Yata Misaki
Series: Alphabet Inspired [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536152
Kudos: 49





	Bat

**Author's Note:**

> I gave my co-workers and my Partner letters then had them give me random words that started with that letter. Let's see where this all goes!
> 
> From KBug we have: Bat.
> 
> I enjoyed this one.

When Yata needed time to unwind and didn’t particularly want or feel like going out on his skateboard he did this. With with his Bo staff or, like now, his Bat. He’d practice and do tricks and wrap himself in his own little world for a little while. He was in front of Homra doing whatever tricks came to mind with his bat humming lowly under his breath to a song that he and that Monkey had listened to all the time back in middle school. His skateboard was propped up on the side of the building as he spun the metal around his wrist and then over his shoulder to easily catch it with his other hand. Once it was back in his hand he tossed it up in the air and spun on the ball of his foot letting out a flare of his red at his feet and hands before catching the bat at the grip again. The bat flared to life with the red and he continued to hum lowly. At the height of the song he slammed the end of the bat onto the ground and jumped lightly using his red to keep him balanced on to end of the bat. Yata frowned slightly in concentration as he still hummed the song and held himself there for another few lines of the song before bending his arm slightly and using a bit of red to push himself into a spin off the bat. He landed quietly and glared at the figure in front of him his bat, covered in his red aura, held out in front of him. 

"What you doing here Monkey?" he growled out bat pointed at his ex-best friend.

"Ah Mi~sa~ki~! Always a pleasure. Do you dance like a little girl often hmmm?" Fushimi tilted his head a smirk playing on his lips.

"Che Fuck off Monkey. And I wasn't dancin' just messin' around a bit." Yata said shrugging before flipping the bat quickly catching the blunt end of it on his foot and kicking it back up spinning to catch it behind his back. Was he secretly showing off? Yeah. Definitely. He was always trying to how off for the damn Monkey. He pushed the bat up with his finger tips and grabbed the grip with his other hand over his shoulder before bringing the bat down to rest by his hip blunt end on the ground. "What are you doing here anyways?" he asked. He wasn't keen on fighting today especially not in front of the bar. He could practically feel Kusanagi's disapproving glare and the feel of his palm hitting the back of his head and honestly he would rather avoid that if possible.

"Tch. Captain needed me to drop off some paperwork for Kusanagi-san to review. No one else apparently was available." Fushimi replied with none of his usual cold tone in his voice as he looked into the windows of the bar to see if said man was inside. 

"He's not here right now. He closed up for lunch today." Yata told him before he started to hum again and flipped the bat up with his foot to start playing with it again. "You can leave it by my board if you want. He wont be back for a while."

"Tch. Really now? He never used to close why today?" Fushimi asked half to himself as he turned his attention back to Yata watching the red head roll the bat around his wrist and up his arm before elbowing up in the air to catch it again by the grip with his other hand. All while still humming that tune he recognized from their time in middle school.

"He's out with that Lieutenant of yours. Thought you would know that. Something about it being a special occasion." Yata replied to him eyes staying on the Blue even as he tossed the bat back up in the air catching it without ever looking at where it was. "Like I said if you want to you can leave it by my board so you can get back to work." 

Fushimi frowned softly. This was the longest either of them had gone without a fight when speaking to each other. "No. Captain said it was important." He said and sighed out softly thinking his options over. He could go back to headquarters and tell the Captain that Kusanagi wasn't in and that he would deliver the paperwork later or tomorrow… but on the other hand Captain had said to take his time if he wanted. And the reports on his desk were low enough that even if he stuck around longer to wait for the bartender that he still wouldn't have to pull overtime to finish them. "I guess it can't be helped." He said letting the false irritation into his tone as he went to sit beside Yata's skateboard. 

Yata looked at him with a raised brow and hummed lowly before clicking his tongue softly. He knew that the other really wasn't that irritated at the situation. His body language said the complete opposite as he setting himself against the building and pulled his PDA from his pocket. Still Yata didn't comment as he continued to hum and mess around his bat doing trick after trick knowing full well that Fushimi was watching even if he didn't outwardly show it.

They were like that for a while longer. It reminded each of them of a time not long ago where they would simply sit doing their own things but together. It was peaceful. Yata finally brought his humming to an end once he finished off the song for the nth time and stood still for a moment the bat slung across his shoulders and his hands loosely wrapped around the ends as he regarded Fushimi for a quiet moment. As if the Blue sensed his eyes on him again he looked up with a questioning frown. "Hmmm Saru are you hungry by chance? Since Kusanagi-san is _still_ out with your Lieutenant we can probably make a safe bet that they will be out long enough for us to grab some food."

Fushimi gave the other a guarded look. "We aren't friends." He stated quietly even as he pocketed his PDA and stood. 

"So? Even ‘_Not Friend_s’ can get food together right?" Yata said with an easy smile on his face. 

"… I suppose." Fushimi answered hesitantly and gave the paperwork file in his hand a frown. 

"Here I’ll put that and my stuff inside and then we can go." Yata said snatching the file away quickly and just as quick had his board under his arm striding into the bar quickly to put them and his bat inside before Fushimi could protest. He was back out front locking the door behind him within a few seconds. "Come on let’s go eat."

"Tch."

**Author's Note:**

> I like how this one turned out. Even though not a lot happens I was quite happy writing this. 
> 
> Side note Happy Birthday Saruhiko! 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr!
> 
> https://captaintardis.tumblr.com/
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!
> 
> And! As usual with all of my stories this basically unedited and all written on my phone so if you see any mistakes or if something isn’t worded right please do tell me so I can correct them!


End file.
